


【3VD】LUST

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *旧车搬运*短*以前想写一个暴力又丧病的VD七宗罪系列，然而没有然后了。





	【3VD】LUST

接着他就被整个儿狠狠的摔去地上，后脑砸去歪斜的桌脚那会儿他觉得他的整个脑子都嗡的变成一片空白，而随即就落在他肚子上的下劈让他条件反射的蜷缩起来，他发出一声痛苦的呜咽，他捂着侧腹干呕着努力将自己摊平并从浑身的鸣响中回过神来。接着他的腿被整个儿提起来，后裆被扯个稀烂，那根大东西毫无润滑的就捅进他屁股的时候他咬着牙齿把头歪过去，操他的，因为这太疼了，他上一秒的脑子还在见鬼的犯晕，而这一刻他的所有感官神经都仿佛被拽去了下体被侵略的地方。他拧紧眉头喊出声来，被强行撑大的洞穴被抽插着拉拽出鲜血和皮肉，他想骂人，把自己能想到的脏字儿和讽刺都砸到那家伙的脑门上，然后他想他一定会被掐住脖子，噢，这一点都没错。他仰着下巴在窒息的幻觉世界里张嘴发出干瘪的抽叫，下体被不断顶撞的冲力让不断加快的心跳震去他充血的脸颊。

你看疼痛更适合他们，疼痛变成了他们之间的搅合剂。噢，他想着，到底是什么时候开始他们之间变的只能用嘲讽和伤害来相互连结。

后来他慢慢跟上了这场暴行。他被撕扯的伤口迅速的愈合，血液和肠液变成了润滑，穴道被冲开并顶撞的快感冲去阴茎。他盲目的张着嘴巴低哼着享受这些性欲。直到精液和血液流淌着在肮脏的地板上糊成一片。  
他想这是他想要的；对，他一直都想要的；粗暴的，病态的，扭曲的，违背常理的，只属于他和维吉尔的。  
他满足极了。


End file.
